One Coffee
by thewritestuff247
Summary: Lucky number 13 in the 'One' series. Danny and Baez enjoying their now out in the open relationship is not without hiccups. As always I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS


**One Coffee**

Danny awoke to the sun streaming into his bedroom through the open curtains, he smiled as he recalled what he and Baez had gotten up to the night before. After a few more seconds he finally opened his eyes and groaned when he looked at the clock and saw how early he had woken up on a day they both had off. He rolled over and immediately noticed Baez was no longer in bed. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms above his head, as he did he could smell the faint smell of coffee. After giving himself a few more moments to wake up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He quickly scanned the floor and found his underwear, as he picked it up and put it on he noticed the white shirt he'd worn to work the previous day was nowhere to be found. He smiled again when he realised she was wearing it.

* * *

He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned right, as he entered the kitchen he saw her standing at the counter pouring freshly made coffee into two mugs, wearing only her panties and his dress shirt. He walked quietly over and slipped one arm around her waist, with the other he gently pulled her hair to one side and placed a kiss on the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck.

"Morning." She sighed contently, leaning back against him.

"Morning." He grinned and immediately went back to kissing her neck.

"I was going to bring these back to bed." She told him as she rested her arm on top of his.

"It's seven in the morning on Saturday, your day off, what are you even doing up?" He asked as he let go of her with one arm, reached around and picked up one of the mugs of coffee.

"Williams and I have been on morning tours all week, my body thinks I'm supposed to be up." She joined him and took a sip of her own coffee.

"What's your excuse?" She added turning around to face him. He moved back just enough for them to stand face to face holding their mugs between them.

"I forgot to close the curtains last night." He told her and she chuckled.

"I got distracted." He grinned. For awhile they stood in the quiet kitchen sipping their coffees in companionable silence.

"So...we have the whole day together." Baez commented with emphasis on the word whole.

"Mm hmm, got any ideas?" He asked a grin tugging at his lips.

"A few." She smiled suggestively. Hearing this he took her mug and placed both their mugs on the far end of the counter and closed the gap between them. Her smile grew as she felt the heat radiating from his chest as he pulled her against himself. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled gently so he'd lower his head. He did so and she pressed her lips to his, his kissed back hungrily as she began to rake her fingers through his hair. He shivered at her touch and moved his hands down over her shapely bum stopping at the back of her thighs. In one smooth move, never breaking their kiss, he lifted her up by her legs and put her on the counter. She responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist pulling them harder against each other. He finally broke their kiss only move his lips to her neck and she leaned her head back. He seized the opportunity to unbutton the few buttons she had done up of the shirt of his she was wearing, slipped it off her shoulders and discarded it on the floor. He trailed his hands upwards over the soft skin of her torso. His mouth moved back up to hers and she kissed him eagerly as his hands continued upward and he heard her moan softly as one of his hands reached her breast.

"Woah!" Jack gasped as he walked into the kitchen. Danny and Baez jumped apart at the sound and Baez immediately concealed herself with Danny's body.

"You're home early." Danny said as he spun around but remained in front of Baez who quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it back on.

"Max woke up not feeling well so we ended the sleepover early." Jack explained, not knowing where to look as Danny and Baez turned red.

"Oh, right." Danny stood embarrassed, not sure what to say.

"I'm going to get a few more hours sleep." Jack very quickly excused himself and practically ran upstairs. Danny turned around and saw Baez dying of embarrassment and pulled her into a hug, not sure what to say to make her feel better. She buried her face in his chest wishing the earth would open up and swallow her. After a few seconds she felt Danny chest shaking and lifted her head to see him trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing?!" She asked incredulous and swatted him with her hand.

"I'm sorry." He tried to stifle his laugh but that only made him laugh harder. She stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds before she too began to laugh.

"I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye now." She told him through her laughter.

"It's okay, he knows about us, remember?" He tried to make her feel better.

"There's a difference between knowing about us and actually seeing us together. That was by far the worst way for him to see us together for the first time." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." He reassured her.

"And say what?" She asked wondering what on earth he was going to say.

"She's hot isn't she." He joked.

"Danny!" She gasped, then laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Hey, it's not everyday a guy has a woman as beautiful and sexy as you half naked in his kitchen." He grinned, she grinned back at him and he stole a quick kiss.

"You're terrible." She told him resting her arms on his shoulders.

"Uh huh." He agreed with a smile and captured her lips with his. She kissed back but started grinning and stopped him when she felt his hands begin to explore.

"For god sake, not here!"


End file.
